Bυℓℓєт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Aunque nadie lo supiese, en el interior él no se sentía más que una bala perdida en medio de tantos reflectores.::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y todo eso. La canción en la que obviamente se basa es exclusivamente de una de mis bandas favoritas: Hollywood Undead~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Hace tieeeeempo que no me pasaba por aquí —por obvias razones e/e— pero al estar escuchando esta canción hace días y terminando por asociarla con cierto músico... tarde o temprano pasaría, aunque quería que fuese tarde por lo mismo de lo delicado del tema o/o.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración:** **Referencias al suicidio, muchas... Y posible muerte de un personaje (duh (?), eso es lo más relevante.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **B** ullet **.**

* * *

 _«_ _I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
like a bird so high.  
Oh, I might just try…  
_ _Oh, I might just try._ _»_

* * *

 **M** iraste el pavimento debajo de tu carísimo calzado después de balancear un poco las piernas y no pudiste recordar el miedo a las alturas que poseían algunos de los viejos amigos que hiciste cuando te inscribiste de joven a ese show que los explotaba con drama y torturas diarias. Al evocarlos inconscientemente, no pudiste evitar pasar una mano por tu lacio cabello azabache y volver la vista hacia el radiante cielo por sobre tu cabeza. No se podía decir nada sobre la amarga sonrisa que estaba dibujada en tu rostro: de un modo u otro, la mueca parecía estar tatuada después de empezar con la quinta botella que habías llevado contigo hasta la cima de aquel edificio de forma totalmente incógnita. Aparte de ellas, no habías llevado más contigo; las llaves de tu auto, tu teléfono móvil y un blíster de pastillas. _No es que la última vez que intentaste tomar toda la dosis que te ofrecían hubieses dado con el objetivo inicial_ —el que siguieses vivo daba una clara pista de cual era— _pero… nada perdías con intentarlo como un plan de apoyo, ¿no?_

Tomaste un poco del restante Ginebra que quedaba en tu última botella y agradeciste cuan baja era tu tolerancia _a esas cosas_. Por más feliz que te sintieras en ese instante, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por tus mejillas cuando tu risa y el mareo seguían haciéndose presentes a tal punto que el suelo parecía mucho más blando de lo que debía de ser realmente. Varias veces habías chocado con él, fuese por alguna pelea con alguien o por un simple tropiezo al caminar.

Distinguiste las sirenas de la policía —al menos, eso creíste; podrían haber sido las de una ambulancia también— y la imagen de tu madre llorando invadió tu cabeza, como si quisiera darte remordimiento otra vez. _¿Qué?_ De no haber sido por ella, podrías haber llegado a dar el salto final cuando ataste aquella soga alrededor de tu cuello durante tu última estadía en ese vacío hotel de lujo al que habías dado a parar por cosa de tu carrera, estabas seguro de ello.

Queriéndola quitar de tu mente, remangaste lo suficiente el elegante smoking que lucías sólo para ver el inicio de una larga secuencias de cortes y cicatrices que escondías demasiado bien del resto de tus conocidos.

—Se ve que nunca logré afilar bien el cuchillo —pensaste en voz alta, tanteando con la yema de los dedos lo sensible que estaban algunas de las marcas, _en especial las frescas_ —. Tal vez debería tratar de afilarlo el doble por la noche.

Porque tus intentos nunca salían bien. Y por ello habías decidido cambiar las cosas en esa ocasión, queriendo verte elegante cuando «pasases al otro lado», que quizás era eso lo que te detenía de conseguir suicidarte. Tampoco eras precisamente católico pero… _se suponía que debías verte bien al conocer a alguien nuevo, ¿no?_ Seguramente por eso es que también te habías arrepentido a la hora de tirar del gatillo cuando la 9mm que conseguiste —clandestinamente— apuntaba directo a tu sien.

Meh. _Nunca lo sabrías._

Sonreíste al encontrar irónica tu situación, lo fuese o no. Después de todo, nunca habías pensado en morir. De pequeño, te sentías invencible, tal como un superhéroe de esos que seguías admirando sin importar la edad… pero los años siguieron pasando y te convertiste en una sombra de lo que eras, al menos, en el interior, que era lo que más contaba y te afectaba. Para no preocupar a los demás nunca quisiste revelarte como en verdad te sentías, y todo eso te había acorralado a donde te encontrabas ahora: sentado al borde de un edificio, demasiado confiado en llegar a unirte al famoso Club de los 27.

Sí, cumpliste tus sueños y estabas en lo más alto, pero en esos momentos la idea de saltar y ver si podías volar se estaba convirtiendo en casi una necesidad.

Observaste sin mucho detenimiento tu reflejo en la pantalla del celular sin querer, esperando encontrar a alguien deplorable y patético; pero no. Tus atractivos rasgos se mantenían intactos aunque tus ojos estuviesen profundamente cristalizados, irritados y, a su vez, sin el brillo que tantos admiraban todos de ti.

Ahogaste un último sollozo y, con la misma sonrisa de antes, contestaste un último mensaje a Gwen luego de pasar a Cody, siempre omitiendo el detalle de cuan mal era tu estado y en dónde te encontrabas realmente. Una vez dejaste el celular de lado, acomodaste la corbata al punto de hacer que te apretara por unos segundos. Mezclando lo último de Ginebra con el blíster entero, te atreviste a intentarlo de nuevo. Sabías que ese sería tu último paso antes de torpemente ponerte de pie al borde de lo que te separa de la acera por algo más que veinte pisos.

Inhalaste hondo y no supiste si agradecer o maldecir que no te hubieses caído en aquel intento, aunque apretaste los puños con fuerza tras mirar al gris horizonte lleno de tejados. Te preguntaste lo típico que acudía a tu mente antes de intentar cometer algo así, sin vuelta de hoja: ¿cómo estarían todos sin ti? _¿Acaso mejor?_ Podía ser, nada te aseguraba lo contrario. Más allá que a tus padres, Gwen quedaría al cuidado de Duncan —no por nada esperaba un hijo de él, te habías enterado meses atrás por ella misma— mientras que Cody, quien casi era como tu hermano menor, no podría estar en mejores manos; tanto Noah como Sierra deberían ayudarle a superar tu pérdida _en caso de que el pequeño le afectase en algo tu ida._

Negaste con la cabeza.

En cuanto a tus fans… tal vez el dolor les duraría unos cuantos días de sensacionalismo, nada de lo que preocuparse realmente porque, sencillamente, así era la industria y la moda adolescente.

—Además, es mejor dejarles un buen recuerdo de mi imagen, ¿no? —Te dijiste sólo para oír la idea con tu propia voz, queriendo formalizar tu próxima acción—. Y si sobrevivo mañana… supongo que los veré de nuevo.

Fue entonces que diste el paso que te hacía falta, justamente antes de que las verdaderas alarmas empezasen a rodear la parte baja del edificio.

 _¿Quién lo diría?_ Al final ni siquiera llegaste a sentir tu cuerpo chocar contra el pavimento. Todo se había vuelto negro mucho antes de hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Más que comentar mi tendencia por hacer que uno de mis personajes favoritos muera trágicamente (?), creo que no tengo nada más para decir por respeto al tema u.ú7; y si bien acabo de destrozar algo tan serio... tenía que sacarlo para vencer el tedioso bloqueo que me está dando por estar a días de hacer un cansino viaje o/óu.**

 **Como siempre, espero que le haya gustado a alguien —por más raro que suene— que... _¿buscase algo diferente?_ No lo sé. _Últimamente apesto más en estas cosas que de costumbre e/eu._**

 **Sin nada más para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao! _& Grazie por leer~._**


End file.
